The beginning of Rioichi's happy Story
by pattie018
Summary: This is a story about Rioichi has falling in love with a female Husky and develops a beautiful relationship and starts a family at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful day in Feudal Japan lived a young man named Rioichi Cooper that owns a Sushi Restaurant in Japan that is the finest restaurant in Japan. He was a member of the Cooper Clan which were utilized highly during his thieving career. Rioichi was the one that created sushi.

People in enjoys Rioichi's sushi so much that it was a big hit which led to Rioichi buildings his sushi house . This shop also provided the perfect cover for his thieving heist. " This is some finest sushi ." says a customers.

"Thank you sir." says Rioichi

" I really love this Sushi, I love it so mush I could eat it all day. " said another customer

"This sushi is off the Chain, Cooper!" said another customer

Everyone really enjoyed Rioichi's so mush that they take a plate home with them. The red panda raccoon was pleased with everyone commenting on his sushi. His restaurant was going that there was a line was all the way to Geisha House.

"I want to thank you all for enjoying my sushi and I would encourage you all to keep coming." Rioichi said with a honorable voice.

The crowd went crazy. "HOORAY FOR RIOICHI COOPER THE BEAT SUSHI CHEF IN JAPAN!"

Rioichi was touched by his customers words about his sushi. Business was good for Rioichi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Rioichi was finished with his last bid of costumers, he closes up for tonight.

"Now I can go for my nightly heist." he says to himself.

Taking his can as he sneaks through japan. While sneaking into the fortified castles of feudal Japan, Rioichi developed the leaping dragon ninja technique. Then Rioichi went to a garden to meditate in peace, he was extremely touch with his spiritual side.  
Two hours later, he went back to the sushi house he went to his bedroom and laid his can on the side of his bed. He looked outside of the window thinking about of his beloved mother, Ling Cooper.

"Oh mother, I really wished you were here right now, why did you have to leave so soon?" says the red panda raccoon with a heart he went to sleep, he was dreaming of his childhood home where him and mother used to live."

Rioichi" his mother calling him to her.

"Yes mother?" he answered. Holding his mother's hand.

"Ling tells her son with a motherly voice, " No matter what happens, I will always watch over you, never forget that." The little red panda raccoon nodded as snuggles in his mothers arms.

I love you mommy." says rioichi

I love you too my little ninja." Ling says kissing her son's forhead.

"Mother?" the little raccoon said.

"Yes my little raccoon ninja?" Ling looking down at her son with love.

"Will Clockwerk ever try to hurt us?" Rioichi with a worried look on his face, he doesn't want that to happen especially having his mom fighting him.

"That will never happen as long as I'm here to protect you." she said happily.

The little red panda raccoon smiled cheerfully and hugged his mother once again. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Rioichi." she said, hugging him back kissing hi forhead

"The dream ended as Rioichi woke from his sleep with tears in his eyes.

"I love you mother...always." he said as dozes back to sleep.

**Sorry if the chapter is short but story is getting better. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

The next day , Rioichi was sweeping in front of his Sushi House when he see's two bears unloading funitures out of the van to a house across from his sushi house. Rioichi was very curious.

"Who could be moving here?" he wondered.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it boys." the female husky.

"It's our pleasure Miss." said the two bears

Rioichi couldn't believe what he seeing, he was just gazing at with love in his eyes, he was interested in her, he was in love. Her fur was dark brown with a creamy fur mixed,her eyes were light brown and her hair was braided.

"She is like a cherry blossom that shined in my heart. I never seen any female looked so gorgeous in my life. She must be american. I must know her name." Rioichi said to himself.

The female husky noticed that Rioichi was staring at her the whole time so she smiled and waved at him. Rioichi was surprised he waved back at her. The female husky giggled.

The whole day went by, the female was finally done unpacking. Rioichi was still watching her at the Sushi House.

"Thank you again for helping me unpack boys." she says all tired.

"It's our pleasure miss, take care." the bears said as they road off.

Then the female husky went in her house and closed the door behind her. She then goes upstairs to get in her night clothes. "Who was that handsome raccoon staring at me earlier, he's really cute, he must be owner to that sushi house. Maybe i'll check it out tomorrow." she said to her self as she's falling sleep.

Back at the sushi house , Rioichi couldn't get his mind off the beautiful husky. It was like a beautiful angel that came down from heaven, Rioichi was too in love with her. His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't breathe because he was just too much in love.

"She is so beautiful, I want to see her tomorrow." said Rioichi

After a few minutes late, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about nine in the morning, the female wakes up out of bed. "wow I slept like a baby." said the husky with a sleepy tone. She gets out of bed , then goes in the shower. After 10 minutes she gets out wiping herself with a blue towel. She goes in her closet to pick an outfit for today. She has a black shirt with a blue butterfly in the center, with a blue skirt, then goes to the dresser to get her blue butterfly earring with a blue flower attached in her hair.

" I look so beautiful as always." looking herself in the mirror smiling.

Then she went outside to get some fresh air. She realized that the sushi restaurant was open so she decides to check it out. "Wow this restaurant is so beautiful." she said

"Welcome to the sushi-" Rioichi stopped and starred at the female with love in his eyes. He was surprised to see her in his restaurant, his heart was beating so fast didn't know what to say.

"Uh hello miss." he said all nervous

"Hello my name is Snowie Husky, I'm new here you must be Rioichi Cooper the greatest sushi chef in japan." she said. Rioichi was surprised that she knew his name and know about his restaurant.

"Snowie, what beautiful name for a beautiful angel." he said speechless

Snowie was shocked when he called her a beautiful angel. She started to blush.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to approach you like that." Rioichi's face was turning red.

"No it's ok don't feel embarrassed." Snowie stared into his eyes.

The two stared into each others eyes for a long time until they snapped out of it. The two had their backs turned from each other blushing. Rioichi wanted her to feel welcome to Japan he wanted to take her on a date.

"Um Miss Husky, I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me? he asked, while blushing

The female was surprised that the sushi chef was asking her out on a date. She felt so speechless didn't know what to say. Snowie was in love with him also.

"I'll be happy to Rioichi. Pick me up at two OK?" says Snowie .

"OK" Rioichi answered with excitement.

As Snowie was leaving the restaurant she brushed her tail under his chin, having a surprised look on his face. She waved at him, he waved back.

"Her tail is like a soft pillow to sleep on. I'm falling in love and oh no-" he said before he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was two in the afternoon, Rioichi was on his way to Snowie's house with a dozen of roses. He Knocked on her door. Snowie answered the door to see Rioichi holding a dozen of roses.

"These are for you Miss Snowie." he said Blushing

"Thank you Rioichi, you're so sweet." she said as she was smelling the flowers.

"You ready to explore Japan Miss Snowie?" Rioichi asked

"Of course I am , lets go!" Snowie all excited grabbing Rioichi's arm.

The two spend the day together enjoying each others company they were at the park sitting on the bench eating ice-cream.. Then Rioichi was feeling sad, he was thinking about his mother. The female husky looked at him with a sad look. Snowie want to help him feel better.

"Is there something wrong Rioichi?" she asked

Rioichi glanced at Snowie. " Yes, just thinking about my mother, that's all."

"What happened to your mother, I want to help you feel better." Snowie comforting him.

_The flashback of Ling Cooper_

"Rioichi stay here and don't come out no matter what!" said Ling

"OK mother" said Rioichi hugging his mother

Ling looked at her son one last time before she left the house to fight the mechanical flying demon, Clockwerk. Rioichi stayed in the house watching his mother from the window. While Ling was out in the open, Clockwerk appeared ready to battle Ling Cooper.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ling Cooper." Clockwerk taunting her.

"Enough talk let us battle you demon!" Ling shouted

"Very well then I shall put in a early grave." said Clockwerk.

The Mechanical owl flew towards Ling having his talon ready to snatch the raccoon. Ling clenched her teeth and her fist as she held out out her sword ready to battle. Clockwerk tried to snatch up Ling but she manage to dodge the Owl. The Owl charges once again but Ling slice the Owl on his right leg.

Clockwerk looked at her with rage, "YOU WILL LING COOPER!"

The female tried to dodge, but Clockwerk snatched her up from the ground. She was trying break free from the owl, but he used his talons to sink it in Ling's body. Ling was screaming in pain fighting for her life her bones were breaking in her body. She stared into the eyes of Clockwerk full of hate.

"ANY LAST WORDS LING COOPER?" Clockwerk asked.

"You will never win Clockwerk." Ling said weakly.

After her lasts words, the owl crushed her with his talons. Ling was accepting her fate to protect her son Rioichi. Tears were falling down little Rioichi's face, mourning for his beloved mother hearing his mother's cries and screams of anguish.

"Mother!" little Rioichi cried heavily.

_End of Flashback_

"That's what happened to my mother." Rioichi finished

"I can't believe Clockwerk killed your mother like that." Snowie said.

"He has hatred for us Coopers and he'll do anything to wipe us out, I was born to be a thieve just like my ancestors. It runs in the Cooper Clan family." he told her

"Rioichi I understand and I can respect that and no matter what your mother will always love you." said Snowie

"Thank you Snowie." he smiled at the Husky.

The two left the park until Snowie spotted the amusement park, she clapped her hands with excitement.

"Rioichi you didn't tell you had Six Flags here in japan, c'mon lets get on some rides!" Snowie said.

Rioichi wasn't the type that like roller coasters. "Uh Snowie I don't think it's a-" Snowie pulled his arm before he finished his sentence. The first ride on was THE DROP OF DOOM, "WEEEE!" Snowie said all excited. "Oh GOD!" Rioichi feeling sick. The next ride they went on was The Goliath the 250ft drop. "This is going to be fun!" Snowie still all excited. "Uh Snowie, how high is thing?" Rioichi asked with a terrified look on his face. "Here we go, YAY!" says Snowie. "OH MY GOD, NOOO!"says the terrified Rioichi. When they got off Rioichi wanted throw up and he did. Snowie ran to him all worried.

"Rioichi , are you ok?" she asked

Rioichi looked at the female husky with a dizzy look on his face. "I feel really dizzy right now." says the sick raccoon.

"I'm so sorry Rioichi, my excitement got you all sick lets find a place to rest." Snowie suggested.

They found a little grass area near Colossus and Rioichi was laying on her lap. He stares at her once again while she tracing her fingers in his fur.

"I really enjoy being with Miss Snowie." he whispered

"I really enjoy being with too Rioichi." she said as she palnted a kiss on his forehead.

It was getting late, people leaving the park to head and park is closing for the night. It was a quarter to one, Rioichi was walking Snowie home. She rested her head on Rioichi's shoulders . They arrived in front of her house.

"Good Night Rioichi." Giving the ninja master a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Night Miss Husky." he said.

Today was the best day for the two of them.

**this story is getting forgive me for the misspelled words. Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It was three in the afternoon , Snowie was hat home cleaning and Rioichi was busy at the Sushi House serving his customers. Snowie was stating to have stong feelings for Rioichi for the past two years. She really cares for him and really loves him.

"I wonder what if Rioichi is too busy?" she thought. "I should pay him a visit.

"Snowie was on her way to the sushi house where there was hardly any lines to deal with. A moment later Rioichi came to the front counter surprised to see Snowie.

"Snowie what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here here to see you. There is something I need to tell you Rioichi."

He looked at her with curiously. "What is it Snowie?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later this evening at the Japanese Garden Ok? she said.

"Ok I'll see you there Miss Snowie." Rioichi said.

The evening was upon them and it was nine-thirty and Snowie was at the Japanese Garden waiting patiently for Rioichi to show up. Moments later, the ninja finally shows up gazing at Snowie as she shines in the moonlight .

"She's so beautiful as an angel." Rioichi said to himself.

"Hello Rioichi." she said  
"Good evening Miss Snowie." Rioichi smiles at her. " Now what was it that you wanted to tell me Snowie?" he asked her.

Snowie was getting all nervous didn't know how to tell him how she feel about him.  
"Come on Snowie, you can do it tell him whats on your mind what can possibly go wrong.?" Snowie thinking to herself. "Well I wanted to tell you is that..."

"Oh my... his eyes are so sexy and his hair, I wonder how he'll look without it, maybe lookin like Hercules I guess." She imagining.

Rioichi gazed at her eyes, " Yes, I'm listening." Rioichi looked at her beauty, he notice the female husky sad look on her face.

"Oh never mind forget I mentioned this conversation." Snowie cried. She ran out of the Garden in shame in tears.

"Wait Snowie come back." Rioichi said as he was running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Snowie reached to her house, she hanged up her sweater in the closet. She took off her shoes and threw it across the room violently. She walked outside in the balcony and started to cry, all she ever wanted is for her and Rioichi to be together, but she blew it. Snowie was too upset with herself for not telling him. didn't know what to do she loved so much since the day she moved here from the US. The young female felt ashamed of herself, of being a coward of tell him how she really feels.

"Why couldn't I just tell him that I love him he's the the man I love very much with all my heart and I care for him deeply. Every time were together I feel happy, and he makes me the happiest girl in the world. Oh Rioichi, I'll do anything to make you happy." She cried.

"You really feel that way about me Snowie?" a familiar voiced asked.

"Snowie looked around and see where was that familiar voice coming from and it was Rioichi standing right behind her. She was shocked that he was here, but then embarrassed because he heard everything she said. "Rioichi, uh how much did you hear?" she asked and then blushed.

"I heard the whole thing Snowie. You've always made me happy ever since we met." he said blushing.

Snowie just turned her face away from him, hiding her tears.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Snowie?" Rioichi asked.

Snowie crying heavily."I didn't know if you were going to have the same feelings for me, I thought I wasn't good enough for you and you would be better to be with one of the geishas women.."

The ninja raccoon was shocked to hear these words coming out her mouth, he doesn't think that of her he loves her way too much. "Snowie, you are the angel of my life and I will always be with you no matter what, you won my heart." Rioichi said wiping her tears away with his sleeves.

"I love you Rioichi." the Snowie said.

"I love you too, Snowie." he said.

She didn't believe it, he loves her also. She never knew that this was the way to confess her feelings for him. The two lovers said nothing as they stared into each others eyes until they met softly with their lips. Snowie wrapped her arms around Rioichi's arm and Rioichi wrapped his around Snowie's hips. Was this a dream? Is Snowie about make love to Rioichi Cooper? If she is, she would pray to God to forgive her for sins that she is about to commit.

Rioichi picked Snowy up and went into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He laid Snowie down on the bed and began to kiss her, she moan in his mouth feeling his tongue in her mouth. Snowie takes off her lovers ninja uniform feeling his handsome chest, then Rioichi takes Snowie's shirt off revealing her bra, Then takes the rest off her clothes off revealing her naked body to the male raccoon, Rioichi noticed that Snowie was blushing hard and covering her face with her hands feeling embarrassed. Rioichi moved her hands from her face and kisses her lips gently.

"Don't feel embarrassed my love, you look very beautiful." he whispers to her.

She smiled cheerfully and is comfortable, she slowly untie his hair bun and damn he look like the sexy Hercules ever. "Wow!" Snowie all surprised. "You look very hot without your bun."

Rioichi smiled. He started to massage Snowie's breasts while he kissing her neck. Snowie moans as she receives pleasure from her lover. She kisses his neck also making him groan as he also receives pleasure from her.

"I want to taste you Snowie." he said.

The female husky looked at him and smiled. "Go ahead love, you have my permission."

Then ninja raccoon made his way to Snowie's entrance and began to lick it. Snowie gasped.

"That's was good do it again." she begged.

Rioichi continued to lick her entrance until he receives the pleasure from his lover.

"RIOICHI, I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM-!" she screamed out. Rioichi licked her juices and looked at her.

"You were amazing." Snowie said. Rioichi smiled at her and kissed her. .

The two young lovers are masturbating each other want them to feel the same kind of lust for each other. Snowie wanted to take this a higher level.

"I want you go in me Rioichi." she said.

He looked at her worried if she was sure about this, "I don't want to hurt you I love you too much to hurt you Snowie." he told her.

"I know sweetie, this is my first time." Snowie said.

"Mine too." he said.

So the both of them got in positions and the female husky had a surprised look on her. Rioichi look her curiously.  
"What's wrong my love?" he asked his love.

"I never knew that a man's family jewel would be so...Huge!" After that came out of her mouth, her lover's eyes widen knowing what she meant. They both started to blush.

"I'll promise i'll be gentle Snowie, I love you" he said to her.

"I love you too, go ahead sweetie." he said.

Rioichi slowly enters her causing her to scream in pain. He suddenly stops and looked at her with a sorry look.

"Let me first adjust ok? Snowie begged. Snowie kissed him gently on the lips letting him know she's all right, so he continues to enter her. Once he was fully inside he of her, he slowly pulls out and back in her.

"I want you to go faster, sweetie." she begs him.

"Are you sure." he asked.

"I'm always sure." Snowie said happily.

He took her word for it and had a steady rhythm and stayed with. They were feeling the love in this activity and they were sharing this kind of passion that was making their lust and love getting out of hand.

"FASTER...HARDER!" The female husky shouted. Rioichi was going faster, harder, and rough into his lover making her want more. Both of them scream each others names as it was coming to an end.

"OH RIOICHI!" Snowie screams.

"OH SNOWIE!" He yells.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, they went under the covers and snuggle in each others arms. "Oh Rioichi, i love you so much." Snowie said happily.

"I love you too my beautiful cherry blossom." Rioichi said giving her one last kiss for the night. They gave each other one last kiss for the as they into a deep sleep.

**Ok I know this chapter got a little out of hand, but I'm just being creative.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Rioichi woke up finding his lover in her sleeping form, so he gave her a kiss on the forehead, he slowly gets out of the bed not wanting wake up his lover. He wanted to be a gentlemen by making some breakfast for her. Half hour later, Snowie finally woke from the last night's romantic activity finding a rose next to her. She picks up the rose , then gets out of the bed to see a trail of rose petals in the hallway, she follows the rose petal trail as it leads her to the kitchen.

"Good Morning my beautiful cherry blossom." Rioichi smiles at her.

"Good Morning, sweetie." she said in a sweet sleepy voice.

Rioichi was making french toast with strawberry jelly along with scrambled eggs, bacon. He was done with breakfast, he hand the female husky a plate and made one himself. They both sat down at the table and ate. When they were finished, they went to the bathroom, got in the shower together and got dressed.

"Hey sweetie, can we go to the park today?" Snowie asked.

"Of course we can, my cherry blossom." he said .

They arrived at the park, as they were walking Rioichi thought to himself that he wants to get married to this women she's the reason that he always feeling happy everyday, he loved her so much, this is the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As they were sitting on the bench they looked at each other.

"Snowie I love you with all my heart, you're the beautiful women I want to spend the rest of my life with." he said were falling doen her cheeks as he pull out a ring in front of her more tears were falling down her face with happiness and excitement. He kneeled down while holding on her hand.

"Snowie... will you marry me?" he asked with joy.

Snowie was so speechless didn't know what to say, she then answered him. "Yes, yes i'll marry you!"

They embraced each other with a romantic kiss with happiness and love. 

Three_ months later_

The day is finally here, the day that Rioichi and Snowie get married. The wedding was held in a beautiful garden where blossons falling form the trees, feelin the breeze as you walk. It was almpst time for the wedding Snowie was in her room.

" I can't believe it, I'm going to be married to Rioichi Cooper, the man that i'll love for the rest of my life. she said with excitement.

Snowie was wearing a white gown with blue and pink flowers on it with tiara. One of Snowie's bridesmaid came in telling her.  
" The wedding is in five minutes." the bridesmaid said.

"Thank you, sweetie." Snowie said while getting out of the chair. "Let's get this show on the road."

The wedding song was playing as everyone stands upas the the beautiful bride walks down the isle staring at the people and then then gazed at Rioichi with love and he stares back at her

The priest speaks, " Dearly beloved were are gathered here today to celebrate the two newly wedds. Rioichi do you take Snowie to be your awfully wedded wife?

Rioichi answers, "I Do.

"And Snowie do you take Rioichi to be your awfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I Do." Snowie answered.

"Then I pronounce husband and wife, you make kiss the bride." the priest tells the groom.  
Rioichi and Snowie shared a kiss as thay were leaving the church, people were cheering for the newly wedds. Snowie is now Mrs. Cooper. Rioichi and Snowie began a new life together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

Ten years later, Rioichi and Snowie had four children, Christian(10), Sapphire(9), Henriette(9) Kierra(8). Christian is very over protective with his sisters, he is a raccoon with dark brown fur just like his mother and his fathers wisdom and loves to keep his mother's company. Sapphire is a beautiful husky just like her mother that loves fashion and dreams of becoming a singer and likes to keep her father's company. Henriette is the adventurous that dreams of becoming a pirate, she also has grey fur and loves to keep her fathers company. Kierra, the most outgoing of the Coopers, she dreams of becoming a soccer player,she also keep her mother's company. One day Rioichi called his children to the family room, holding a mysterious book in his hand.

"What's that in your hand daddy, you going to tell us a story? Henriette asked curiously.

"No, this is the Thievius Raccoonus." he answered.

"Thievius Raccoonus what now? I'm lost." says the confused Kierra.

Rioichi laughed as he explains it to them, "The Thievius Raccoonus is an ancient in which since the time it was first written, every Cooper Clan member over the centuries has recorded their thieving escapades, in addition to instructions on their various techniques, and the devices they used to achieve them. It has existed since the days of Ancient Egypt, and is the key to many of the adventures of the Cooper Clan and its various gangs. Which is why i'm passing it onto you children."

"So let me get this straight... were going to be thieves like you daddy? Sapphire asked.

"That's correct." Rioichi answered.

The kids were all happy and excited that they're going to have a real adventure of becoming thieves, then Snowie came in the family room and sat down next to Rioichi. She stares in his eyes, they embraced each other with a romantic kiss the kids stopped and turned to their parents all disgusting looks on their faces.

"Ewwwww!" says Sapphire.

"Aw man!" says Henriette.

"That's Gross!" say Christian.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GET A ROOM ALREADY." says Kierra with a disgusted look on her face.

Rioichi and Snowie turned to their children and laughed. It was getting late and it was time to go to bed, the kids were already in their pajamas, their parents gave them a kiss good night as went to their beds.

"Good Night mommy and daddy." they said.

"Good Night my children." Rioichi said.

"Good Night my angels." Snowie said. It was just the both of them in the hallway embracing each once again as Snowie brushes her tail under Rioichi's chin making him smile. "I love you my Ninja Master." Snowie said. "I love you too my beautiful cherry blossom." Rioichi said to his wife.

They went into the bedroom and went to bed in each other arms, they were in a peaceful sleep. Rioichi and his family lived happily forever after.

The End.

**I love Rioichi Cooper that's why i made a story of him. So no mean comments please.**


End file.
